The Game
by ArmidaLore01
Summary: Three years later, their game has changed. YAOI.


This is my first Prince of Tennis fan fiction on this account. I haven't written Prince of Tennis in a while, so please go easy on me with this one. I might continue writing Prince of Tennis one-shots in the future, maybe even some chapter fics.

**WARNING**: This is a slash one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Hey, Momo. Do you still love me?"

In response, Momoshiro smiled wide.

Swinging his legs from the rocky ledge they sat on above the sandy plain below, Momoshiro shrugged, quirking an eyebrow as he did. "Hm, I don't know." Turning his head, he gently nudged the shoulder of his companion with his elbow. "What about you? Do you still love me?"

The other boy grinned before furrowing his brows in a half hearted frown. "Huh. I guess not," he said with a regretful shrug.

Momoshiro sighed dramatically before sliding off the ledge. His feet slightly burrowed themselves in the delicate sand when he landed. "So what? Maybe I don't love you either. I guess I'll just go find another."

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his shorts and began to walk away.

With a laugh, his companion jumped down from the ledge onto the beach and ran after the departing boy. "Don't you _dare _find another!" he yelled joyfully.

Momoshiro quickly glanced behind him and let out a bark of laughter, his hands swiping out of his pockets as he sprinted down the beach, kicking up clouds of sand with his bare feet. The air was loud with the sound of the wind rushing in their ears, the waves crashing down onto the rocks and sand, and the laughter of the two boys that ran down the vacant beach.

The tide was strong that day; it swept past their feet onto the beach, making Momoshiro yelp at the sudden feel of the cold ocean. The wet sand beneath their feet made it considerably hard to run, slowing them down. Veering off to the left, Momoshiro averted the chase away from the waves.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, and the other boy only took brief notice of the strong, open arms before he crashed into them, sending them both tumbling to the ground. He could hear Momoshiro's booming laughter as he was held close to the warm body, hear the furious beating of Momoshiro's heart through his chest.

When they finally stopped laughing, Momoshiro glanced up at the boy above him with a gentle smile. " Hm.. I guess I was wrong. I still love you after all." A tennis calloused hand reached up to push the red hair out of the second boy's face. "What about you, Eiji? Do you still love me?"

Eiji grinned. "I guess I do," he murmured, before leaning down and capturing Momoshiro's mouth in a firm kiss.

XXX

It was now three years later.

And something was different.

Here they were, on the same beach, sitting on the same ledge, above the same sandy plain. But it was all wrong somehow.

Three years ago, the air was full of silliness, of times of play and laughter. Today, however, the air was tense and silent. Eiji fidgeted almost uncomfortably where he sat.

He turned to look at Momoshiro, who had been sitting beside him as still as the rock they sat on for quite a while. "Hey, Momo."

Momoshiro's eyes flickered towards him, the first sign of life he has shown since they arrived here. "Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

The younger teenager tensed at the phrase that began their little game. The playful game that they love to play throughout the years. He dropped his gaze to his legs, refusing to look at the redhead next to him. ".. I don't know."

Eiji stared. Something was definitely not right. He knew it now. The response was too serious, without life or humor. This was not how their game was played.

Gulping past the sudden lump that formed in his throat, Eiji struggled to keep his growing dread out of his voice as he tried again. "Do you still love me?"

A second, a minute, an hour passed. Time seemed to be moving too slow now. Eiji didn't know how much time had passed before Momoshiro finally looked up, locking his amethyst eyes with deep blue ones.

"I don't."

* * *

Keep it or trash it? Please let me know and review!


End file.
